Lilina
|-|Game= |-|Card= Summary Lilina (リリーナ Rirīna) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, and the daughter of Hector, one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A With Tomes | High 7-A at the end of the game with Forblaze of Bolgarone Name: Lilina of Ostia Origin: '''Fire Emblem '''Gender: Female Age: Possibly 15 or 16 (Around the same age as Roy) Classification: Princess of Ostia, Human, Roy's canon wife, Duchess of Lycia. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can ignore a portion of her opponent's defenses) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Able to fight the Fire Manakete, who were comparable to The Fire Dragon) | Likely Small Island level with the Bolganone or Forblaze (Bolganone can forcefully open up a fissure into the surface of the earth, and trigger an eruption to occur, and Forblaze can massive ball of flame is summoned, followed by a near-simultaneous eruption and downpour of flame and magma) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Pre-Sword of Seals Roy) | Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic+ (Able to dodge Aureola, which is described a ray of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H Durability: At least Multi City Block level (Able to fight the Fire Manakete, who were comparable to The Fire Dragon) | Possibly Higher (Inferior to Sword of Seals Roy, Zephiel and Ideen) Stamina: Very High (Can fight large groups of enemies without tiring. Strong willed.) Range: Several dozen to several hundred meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Magician robes, various magic tomes but primarily Bolganone and Forblaze. Some other notable tomes include Aircalibur (a barrage of slicing wind gusts that easily down flying targets) and Bolting (unleashes a bolt of powerful cloud-to-ground lightning to decimate foes from across the battlefield. Intelligence: High, Lilina is a talented mage who is able to wield high-level spells despite her young age. Although initially inexperienced in combat, she quickly becomes one of the most powerful magic wielders in Roy's army, wielding all sorts of magic and later mastering the use of staves to heal allies. Weaknesses: Her status as a mage means she is lacking in close quarter combat, and will thus be overwhelmed with relative ease should the opponent slip past her magical barrages. She requires her tomes to use her spells and is thus helpless without them. Feats: Fought and defeated King Zephiel and Dark Dragon Idenn alongside Roy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Luna:' Lilina is able to temporarily halve her opponent's defenses, rendering them far more vulnerable to her attacks. *'Rally Magic:' Lilina is able to raise a rally cry to temporarily raise the magical potency of her allies. *'Focus:' Magic users work best when they are undisturbed. As a result, Lilina's ability to accurately strike her opponent's weak points increases by 10% when she has no allies nearby. *'Tomefaire:' Lilina's experience as a mage allows her to bring out the full potential of her magic, greatly raising the potency of any spell she uses. *'Forblaze:' The most powerful spell Anima spell, Lilina is able to generate a massive seismic eruption that rains fire and lava upon all of her opponents, dealing massive damage. Key: Base Lilina | Sage Lilina (Bolganone or Forblaze) Note: *Skills are taken from her official skill list in Fire Emblem: Awakening as a Spotpass unit. *In Awakening, Lilina has a Bolganone. In Binding Blade, Lilina wields Forblaze. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Emblem